Natural Habit
by Christina B
Summary: Just a little one shot about Aragorns first thoughts about the hobbit's we've come to know and love.


AN: Well, to commemorate the release of Return of the King today, I decided to post this little one shot about Aragorn and his thoughts about the hobbit foursome. I hope you like it!  
  
**Natural Habit**  
  
Well it was the day to begin his job. Aragorn, or Strider as he was known around Bree, was once again wandering in the wilds. Only this time he wasn't alone, following him were four furry footed little hobbits.  
  
Though Aragorn had often seen hobbits on his travels protecting the Shire borders and around Bree, it was most curious to see them up close. Aragorn had thought nobody could move as quietly as he did, with all his experience. But to his surprise, they could go light on their feet and could hardly be heard as they walked.  
  
Aragorn paused and glanced at the path, trying to pick the best route to avoid the Black Riders. As he was staring intently at the road, the hobbits at once started to pull pans and food off of the weak pony Bill. Aragorn quickly turned to them.  
  
"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," Aragorn said in a gruff voice and then turned back to the trail. Frodo and Sam started packing the rest up, while Merry and Pippin looked aghast.  
  
"What about breakfast?" said Pippin looking very confused. Aragorn was trying hard not to laugh at this point.  
  
"We've already had it," replied Aragorn ignoring Pippin and walking forward. Couldn't they remember that breakfast had been only a couple of hours ago?  
  
"We've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?" Aragorn walked away chuckling softly to himself. Hobbits are sure strange, Aragorn thought. Pippin at once started saying in a loud voice to Merry about how he wondered if Strider knew about Elevensies, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner and Supper. Well, there are more important things right now, than taking time to give the hobbits their usual quota of meals.  
  
October 24th, 3018  
  
Aragorn could hardly believe it. How on all of Middle Earth, could a small hobbit, such as Frodo be able to fight one Mordor's worst blades? It was absolutely incredible, that he for one, didn't let the wound over power him, two rarely complained about his pain, and finally, three, managed to bear that sliver in his shoulder for seventeen days.  
  
Frodo and the rest of his hobbit race, were truly remarkable. Also incredibly resistant to fade and pass. If it hadn't been for that hobbit sense, Frodo surely wouldn't have made it. What an astonishing and innocent race of people. One thing was for sure, Aragorn would never feel wearied by his protecting of the Shire. They deserved to be protected.  
  
Gandalf walked into the room, where Aragorn was sitting by Frodo's bedside. Aragorn said quietly, "It's surprising that he was able to make it," said Aragorn, while glancing at the peaceful rising and falling of Frodo's chest.  
  
"Yes, it is. But I shouldn't be surprised because I have once said to both Bilbo and Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you," said Gandalf.  
  
"Well, I have never heard a truer statement," replied Aragorn.  
  
April 8th, 3018  
  
Aragorn could hardly believe how it all ended. He was now finally wearing the crown his ancestors had worn. He never thought this day would or could ever come. And it never would've happened if it weren't for all the sacrifices people made for him.  
  
Aragorn walked to all four of them for the first time as King of Gondor and Arnor. They all started to bow immediately to him as they rightfully should, but Aragorn had to stop them. How could they think that they had to bow him. Aragorn knew truly, that if it hadn't been for them he would never be king. Frodo of course had borne the burden to the end and almost died, Sam was the only one who kept him going, Merry had helped defeat the Witch King of Angmar, and Pippin had saved Faramir's life. In Aragorn's eyes, they deserved to be honored above everyone else.  
  
"My friends," he said finding his voice. "You bow to no one," he replied. As he said that Aragorn bowed to not just his friends, but those who had given Aragorn his dream, his rightful place as King of Gondor.  
  
Aragorn thought about the first time he saw the hobbits and how weird they seemed, when after all they were just following their own natural habit. 


End file.
